Lance
Lance Age: 13 - 14 Height: 4'11 (Though he swears he's 5 foot standing on a copper) Weight: 90 pounds Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Hazel Skin: Not ghostly pale, but fair. Lance wears the emerald green tight fitting tunic of the Elven Rangers, black boots, the Ranger's signature mottled cloak that conceals theit figure, and a thick brown belt that signifies his apprentice rank. His quiver and recurve bow hang on his shoulders. Relationships Abrion Binx: Mentor, Rolemodel, Father figure. Abrion can do no wrong in Lance's eyes. Lance is fiercly loyal to both him and the Rangers. Rosco: The Warrior Bard has been Lance's best friend since early childhood. Lief: Lance enjoys his company surprisingly, and idolizes his 'calm' under pressure. Lord Matteau: Old Archnemisis, Current respected colleague of his Mentor. Friends that weren't mentioned: Alys, Sofia, Franz, Percival, Jar Al'Khael, Allistar (Son of Jar Al'Khael), Grace, Belle Questionable: Damer Personality Lance is shy and socially awkward when it comes to new people,or those he doesn't feel safe with. However, once he's warmed up to someone, he may very well annoy you to death with questions, Other than that, He worships the ground that Abrion walks, much to Abrion's concern, and has a knack for setting rediculously high standards for his self. This leads to some small self esteem issues quickly eased away by labor. Abilities Senses: Ranger's are famous for their superhuman sense of hearing and sight. They are trained to see what isn't supposed to be, and hear what is supposed to be confidental. However, their ability to process large amounts of information from these senses and place them with a face is limited by their intellegence. Hince most Rangers are of above average intellegence. Perception: Elven Rangers are exspecially talented with ranged weapons due to their ability to percieve the smallest variables and compensate for them quickly, visualizing the succesful shot or throw before actually doing it. Biography Lance knows very little about his early childhood, unable to remember anything before 8 years old. His earliest memory that he can recall is the first person he mugged and killed, for the money to survive. It wasn't much of a mugging, more like an assasination, and the man didn't even have that much money. He continued killing for money and food for around 4 or so years before he found a group of people that shared his profession, but were tired of killing farmers, peasents and merchants. Together the 8 or so muggers ganged up on knights and others of higher class and skill, causing enough trouble to warrant bounties on their heads. Very soon the group's numbers started to decrease as 'daring and noble' bounty hunters slowly killed off the muggers. After there was not but four left, including Lance, the agreement was broken, and the other three fought over the loot, while Lance made off with it to the land of (Medieval Roleplay). Lance had no idea what to do with all of this plunder, so he simply buried it, slowly selling it off, and playing a Robin Hood of sorts, pestering local knights, including a certain high ranking lord. Soon enough, their patience wore thin as their numbers did, and Abrion and Lord Matteau cornered, and captured him. Abrion saw something in him, pardoned him, and took him in after a struggle with the Council to allow a human to be apprenticed to an Elven Ranger. There still is some debate on whether Lance will be allowed a full position once he turns 18 and passes the Trials, but thats a long ways away. Weapons A recurve bow (Normally Elven Rangers use a Longbow, but due to Lance's size and strength, the recurve bow is a good compromise of distance and strength required) Ranger Arrows - Less leathal than normal arrows but more accurate due to the more aerodynamic head. A short sword A bola A Saxe knife A throwing knife Studded gloves (Think brass knuckles) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters